miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2018
00:25:49 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 00:44:59 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 01:18:31 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 01:38:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:48:17 -!- Miraculous ladybeans has joined Special:Chat 01:48:48 -!- Miraculous ladybeans has left Special:Chat 05:42:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:54:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 07:02:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 07:05:21 -!- Zera55555 has joined Special:Chat 07:54:03 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 09:03:06 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:03:30 Sophie do 09:03:38 You there? 09:03:40 ye 09:04:02 Wanna become friends? 09:04:44 Just a sec 09:05:20 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:05:39 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:06:08 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:06:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:07:18 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:07:20 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:08:29 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:08:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:17:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:18:31 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:19:01 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:19:35 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:20:05 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:20:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:21:22 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:21:39 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:22:09 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:23:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:24:06 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:25:58 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:26:28 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:26:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:27:00 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:27:22 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:27:51 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:27:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:28:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:29:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:30:24 Where are you Rim 09:30:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:31:07 MarinateloveAdrien(Rim) hi 09:31:14 How are you 09:31:47 Are you not there? 09:31:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:31:59 Hi Jally 09:32:11 How are you Jall 09:32:32 hi 09:32:36 ano 09:32:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:33:00 How are you 09:33:09 good 09:33:11 you 09:33:15 I am fine too 09:33:23 :) 09:33:29 ;) 09:33:53 Wanna play truth or dare 09:35:12 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:36:18 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:36:49 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:37:03 Hey Rim are you here 09:37:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:37:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:37:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:38:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:38:57 Why did not you answer me now you left 09:39:09 ;( 09:39:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:39:31 : / 09:40:51 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:41:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:41:54 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:42:24 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:42:26 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:42:51 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 09:42:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:43:00 Hello! 09:43:04 Jeanne68 hi 09:43:15 Hey Jally! +D 09:43:21 Oop I mean =D 09:43:27 Hi Jeanne68 09:43:43 Jeanne68 How are you 09:43:52 Good thanks, how about you? 09:44:01 And hi Anoara! 09:44:10 I am fine too 09:44:49 Huh, it won't let me private message you for some reason 09:45:45 Oh well lol 09:47:22 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:47:42 I am fine too 09:47:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:47:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:48:33 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:48:36 Hey Rim where are you 09:49:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 09:51:55 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:52:25 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:52:50 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:53:20 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:54:27 How are you Jeanne68 09:54:36 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:55:06 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:55:36 Good thanks =) 09:56:01 Your welcome 09:57:22 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:57:52 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:59:42 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:00:12 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:00:14 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:01:15 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:01:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:02:23 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:03:50 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:04:19 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:04:49 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:05:26 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:05:35 Jallybug wait for me ok 10:05:42 If you are back 10:05:52 I will come back soon 10:06:17 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:06:18 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 10:06:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 10:09:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:09:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:09:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:09:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:10:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:10:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:10:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:12:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:12:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:14:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:14:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:14:46 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:14:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:14:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:14:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:16:39 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 10:16:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:16:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:16:59 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 10:17:32 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 10:17:57 hi 10:18:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:18:28 hi soso 10:18:45 how are you 10:18:49 good 10:18:51 you 10:19:11 good 10:19:53 Where did the people go? 10:20:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:20:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:20:16 I don't know but some are busy 10:20:19 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 10:20:20 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 10:20:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:20:52 I'm really happy because I'm talking to you 10:20:59 me too 10:21:03 :) 10:21:10 :D 10:21:41 How are you, with school? 10:21:51 good you 10:21:57 me too 10:22:22 can we play 10:22:42 ok what are we playing 10:22:53 hmmm 10:23:03 I don't know 10:23:14 me too I don't know 10:23:43 let me think 10:23:49 ok 10:24:08 can I ask you a question 10:24:19 ok ask me 10:24:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:24:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:24:36 Do you have a lover? 10:24:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:24:48 yes 10:25:03 very good 10:25:15 what he name 10:25:26 he name Josh 10:25:36 nice name 10:25:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:25:46 ;) 10:25:51 I am nack 10:25:59 hi ano 10:26:04 Hi Soso 10:26:05 hi ano 10:26:10 Hi Jall 10:26:25 can we play 10:26:37 ok what are we playing 10:26:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:26:47 hmm 10:26:58 How are you guys 10:27:03 good 10:27:08 me too 10:27:39 can we play plz 10:27:45 Ok 10:27:49 ok but what are we playing 10:28:11 hmm I don't know 10:28:17 Yes what is the game 10:28:23 me too I don't know 10:28:34 Wanna play truth or darw 10:28:38 Dare 10:28:42 ok 10:28:47 yes ok 10:29:06 So I am asking Soso 10:29:12 Truth or dare 10:29:17 ok 10:29:25 Truth 10:29:32 OK 10:29:53 Are you a girl 10:30:01 yes 10:30:16 Now your turn guys 10:30:27 hmm Anoara 10:30:31 Truth or dare 10:30:36 Truth 10:30:37 ok 10:30:52 Did you lie one day? 10:31:07 This is an embarrassing question Hahaha 10:31:11 Yes 10:31:14 Haha 10:31:22 Today :p 10:31:25 ok now you soso 10:31:43 Anoara 10:31:43 Truth or dare 10:31:51 Truth 10:32:26 Do you like to dye your hair? 10:32:35 Noooo 10:32:38 This is an embarrassing question Hahaha 10:32:49 Hahaha 10:33:06 now me 10:33:17 I have long black and brown rolled hair 10:33:19 Ok 10:33:19 soso Truth or dare 10:33:30 dare 10:33:35 Hahaha 10:33:45 Why are you laughing 10:33:54 nothing 10:34:12 So.. 10:34:21 soso You must eat hot onions 10:34:22 You choose dare 10:34:31 WHAT NOOO 10:34:36 Hahaha 10:34:36 Hahaha 10:34:46 Soy turn 10:34:54 I'm going to not do this 10:34:59 So my turn 10:35:00 Hahaha 10:35:04 You choose dare 10:35:16 NOOO 10:35:22 Yes hahaha 10:35:28 Hahahahaha 10:35:40 >:( 10:35:41 Jallybug truth or dare 10:35:54 hmm dare 10:35:59 You too 10:36:09 yes Hahaha 10:36:09 :p 10:36:25 You choose dare Jall 10:36:39 Hahaha ok ano tell me 10:36:59 Hahaha yes tell her 10:37:01 you should kiss Josh for a full day 10:37:19 Can you do this 10:37:57 I've done this before 10:38:03 WHAT 10:38:08 ..guys... 10:38:22 YOU KISS JOSH for a full day 10:38:26 What you have done 10:38:39 yes I kiss him for a full day 10:38:51 I know that you have done this 30 minutes 10:39:09 Any way ask me soso 10:39:12 HAHAHAHA 10:39:22 ok 10:39:44 Anoara truth or dare 10:39:54 Truth 10:40:34 hmm Do you got a kiss from the mouth 10:40:45 Omg Hahaha 10:41:29 Yes I have soft kiss for two seconds :p I pushed him away 10:41:55 OMG 10:42:30 I blushed and give him a push 10:42:44 HAHAHA 10:42:52 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 10:43:06 It was happened at my birthday party 10:43:07 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 10:43:30 OK NOW ME AND JALL 10:43:39 He was angry for this for 2 days 10:43:40 Ok 10:43:46 Jall truth or dare 10:44:06 ok truth 10:44:19 Have you met a famous singer? 10:44:26 hmm yes 10:44:36 Who is the singer 10:44:48 ammmm 10:45:01 tell me 10:45:10 Michael ;p 10:45:12 he... 10:45:23 what Michael 10:45:41 I don't know I guess 10:45:41 Who do you mean by Michael? 10:45:48 But It is not possible 10:45:50 Michael Jackson 10:46:21 WHAT Michael Jackson OMG 10:46:31 Its mean I was truth 10:46:38 Hahaha 10:46:43 How you met him 10:46:49 Now ask me 10:46:58 it's a long story 10:47:07 tell me plz 10:47:09 He wants to meet her 10:47:17 Not she 10:47:44 Anoara You tell her 10:47:54 tell me ano 10:48:04 I will not tell her any more 10:48:07 :) 10:48:15 plz ano 10:48:22 tell me ano 10:48:31 Anoara tell her 10:48:32 I can't it is a promise of bestis 10:48:49 Ok 10:48:52 Then 10:48:59 Please tell her 10:49:13 You tell her it is your story 10:49:14 Better to know 10:49:34 So you mean I will tell her everything 10:49:39 You are my best friend tell her 10:49:50 OK 10:49:51 tell me plz 10:50:08 Jallybug so I am telling her everything ok 10:50:15 Yes tell her everything 10:50:23 So Soso 10:50:31 ok tell 10:50:34 me 10:50:43 Jally is a famous Actor 10:50:46 :) 10:50:57 OMG Actor 10:51:14 OK 10:51:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:51:24 Then 10:51:29 ..... 10:51:45 She was filming a film 10:51:58 OMG 10:52:01 Then 10:52:12 :D 10:52:19 Please wait a minute 10:52:24 ok 10:52:32 ok...ano 10:52:45 My BF is calling me 10:52:55 Then 10:53:13 ..... 10:53:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:53:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:54:13 hmmm.....ano 10:54:18 ??? 10:54:22 ..... 10:54:45 I think she go 10:55:14 I am back 10:55:18 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:55:23 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 10:55:32 So... Begin 10:56:01 Jall are you telling her on PM 10:56:36 Why you guys left me 10:56:52 ;( 10:57:13 Hey guys 10:57:16 Bye 10:57:28 (angry) 10:59:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:00:02 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 11:00:47 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 11:00:48 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 11:00:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:00:58 anoara 11:01:18 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 11:01:19 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:01:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:01:24 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 11:01:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:01:35 we back to you 11:02:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:02:27 plz you back 11:02:32 I am back 11:02:39 I'm sorry this happens in the internet 11:02:46 Ooo 11:03:03 Complete the story 11:03:10 Ok 11:03:13 :) 11:03:21 ok... 11:03:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:04:18 ... 11:04:28 So then a guy came there with a mask and with different clothes 11:04:42 Jally was busy 11:04:46 ok then 11:04:54 ...... 11:05:02 She did not notice but her sister noticed 11:05:12 then 11:05:31 .... 11:05:39 .... 11:05:45 Quickly she puts Jally's phone and take a photo 11:05:55 then 11:06:01 ...... 11:06:02 Jally show her the photo please 11:06:28 I deleted it 11:06:40 :( 11:06:47 Because of the problem in my phone 11:06:48 OK. 11:06:54 ok then 11:07:32 Then one day a letter came to her 11:07:47 then 11:08:11 I'm so excited 11:08:18 ........ 11:09:00 Where was written Dear Jally this red rose is for you. I love you and always support your flimc 11:09:13 OMG THEN 11:09:17 ...... 11:09:25 I mean flim 11:09:35 ok then 11:09:41 I'm so excited 11:09:50 tell her ano 11:10:00 come on 11:10:07 yeess come on 11:10:11 At the end that was written your_M 11:10:20 OMG 11:10:23 THEN 11:11:12 Wait please 11:11:19 ok 11:11:30 Jallybug please tell her 11:11:36 no 11:11:46 I can not 11:11:49 My phone have no charge 11:11:57 I feel ashamed 11:12:10 plz tell me 11:12:15 So then latter 11:12:17 ..... 11:12:25 then 11:12:43 I will send you message on your wall soso 11:12:51 ok 11:12:51 Bye 11:13:03 But when 11:13:11 When will the message arrive? 11:13:19 ok bye ano 11:13:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:14:01 ok bye too 11:14:46 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 11:55:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:56:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:57:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:47:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:51:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:53:07 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 12:54:19 hi soso 12:54:32 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 12:55:03 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 12:55:29 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:15 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:56:33 where is ano 12:56:37 I don't know 12:56:54 hmmm 12:57:07 hmm 12:57:27 .... 12:57:33 yes soso 12:58:03 What happened with Michael is true 12:58:10 hmmm yes 12:58:36 I really can't believe you met him 12:58:45 ..... 12:59:29 But is there anything that makes you close to Michael? 12:59:35 yes 12:59:45 What is the thing 13:00:05 My mother was his friend 13:00:18 And in 2008 13:00:59 Michael was visiting our house and Mom gave me pictures in 2008 13:01:04 then 13:02:04 When I looked at the pictures the pictures were about me when I was 4 years old and Michael was with me in the picture 13:02:11 Omg 13:02:46 This means you know Michael since 2008 13:03:00 I mean 10 years ago 13:03:06 yes 13:03:13 OMG 13:04:00 But tell me when the letter came to you 13:04:09 What was your reaction? 13:04:17 hmmm 13:05:05 The letter with roses red 13:05:24 It was written 13:08:03 Dear Jally I want to say to you I love you so much I will support your film You are a great actor and I love you so much with all my love. M. 13:08:10 OMG 13:08:18 THEN 13:08:56 The roses were very beautiful 13:09:39 There is something that puzzles me 13:09:47 THEN 13:11:30 The thing that puzzled me that he knew all the things she loved and hated 13:11:40 OMG 13:13:03 But this is not confusing because you met him 10 years ago, and this is a long time to learn more about you 13:13:13 you are right 13:13:44 Now I'm going to shoot 13:13:47 bye 13:13:51 bye 13:14:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:14:24 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 13:16:03 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:09:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:43:52 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:55:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:24:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:24:21 Guys 16:27:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:47:00 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 16:47:33 Hello! 16:50:23 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 16:53:07 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has joined Special:Chat 16:55:55 -!- HihumanIlovemiraculouslikeyou! has left Special:Chat 16:58:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:59:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:54:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:03:50 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 19:04:39 Hi cutiepinkpanda 19:04:49 Cutie? 19:05:04 :c You left 19:05:11 :( 19:05:40 Hey I just realised who is Sophiedp and Bot Noir? 19:05:53 Hi guys! 19:06:03 Any of you there? 19:08:15 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 19:10:24 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has joined Special:Chat 19:11:37 -!- This1lovesMiraculous has left Special:Chat 21:37:47 -!- BlueJayz has joined Special:Chat 23:08:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:08:22 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:24:53 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:24:55 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 20